Cause I got you
by MinaZareen
Summary: Sam's had a bad day at school but Dean is there to make it better. Smut and a bit of plot. Weecest/Wincest. Sam is 14, Dean 18.


Sam sighed as he left the school building. It had been a long week and he was glad it was over. Not that school had been harder than usual. He never had any problems with the learning matter or his teachers. Even the mean comments and insults of his classmates didn't bother him anymore; at least he didn't act like it. He was used to being the strange, new kid at school and he wouldn't have to stay in town for long anyway.

The thing that was getting him down was the fact that the last time he had seen Dean was more than a week ago and it hurt more than he had expected. All he wanted was to snuggle up to him and feel the warmth of his big brother's body close to his.

It had been a nice day, warm and sunny but now it was starting to rain and dark clouds seemed to appear out of nowhere. _Great_, Sam thought bitterly,_ my day couldn't get any better_. He started to walk faster but by the time he got to the driveway of their current motel he was drenched with rain and shivering. Suddenly Sam's face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw the black Impala standing in the parking lot in front of the motel. Sam's heart jumped in his chest and he immediately raced to the motel door knocking frenziedly.

As soon as the door opened he could see Dean smiling at him and his brain cut short._ God_, how he loved that smile. He took a quick look around to make sure no one would see them before he leaned up to capture Dean's lips in a passionate kiss. Dean hugged him close, easily lifting him up and carrying him inside. He closed the door with his foot before pushing Sam's back against it. Sam slung his legs tighter around his brother's waist. He didn't mind that his clothes were soaked and neither did Dean, they'd soon be gone anyway. Sam's hands tangled in Dean's short strands while he kissed him fiercely, his tongue licking along Dean's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Dean moaned as Sam's tongue slipped inside his mouth. He had missed Sam so badly.

After what felt like hours he pulled away and looked at his little brother. He was beautiful, his eyes dark and his pupils blown wide.

"Oh God, I missed you so much Sammy."

"Missed you too De", Sam mumbled into his brother's neck.

Dean closed his eyes in pleasure and tilted his head to the side when he felt Sam plant small kisses to his jaw and neck.

"How about we get you out of these clothes?"

"Mmhm please."

Sam smiled as Dean carried him across the room and lay him down on one of the beds. He immediately started to pull off his sweatshirt which turned out to be a quite difficult task the way the wet fabric stuck to his skin but Sam didn't care because his troubles with the sweater made Dean come over to him and help him out of the soaked piece of clothing.

The sensation of Dean's rough hands on his bare chest made him shudder and he instantly pulled Dean in for a kiss.

Still kissing his little brother, Dean pushed him back down onto the bed and straddled him. He let his hands roam over the younger boy's body, one hand running over his chest while the other slid down to Sammy's ass. Sam gasped. He grabbed at Dean's shirt trying to pull it off.

"Dean", Sam gasped, "Too many clothes." Dean nodded and straightened up so he could pull off his shirt when he felt Sam's hands fumbling with his belt buckle. He grinned and let his shirt fall to the floor, eager to help Sam undressing him.

Once they were both naked Dean climbed in between Sam's legs resting his hands on his brother's thighs. He bent down and began to kiss his way down Sam's chest to his hipbones. He heard Sammy moan as he sucked on his left hipbone before moving further down and nuzzling against his hardening dick.

"Dean, stop teasing me, ugh."

Dean smirked, looking up at his panting little brother.

"What do you want me to do? Want me to suck you? Love having your dick in my mouth Sammy, feels so good. Love the noises you make when you come", Dean mutters, voice low and raspy with arousal.

"Deeean please-"

"Tell me Sammy."

Sam's breathing was laboured now, his pupils dilated and his cheeks flushed red.

"Please Dean, suck my dick, _please_", he groaned and gasped when he felt his brother's tongue on his cock.

Dean dragged his tongue up the underside of Sam's dick. He tongued the head, dipping his tongue into the slit and making Sam whimper above him before taking in the whole thing down to the base. He could feel the head of Sam's cock brush against the back of his throat and swallowed a few times, letting Sam feel the sensation of his brother's mouth around him.

Sam was writhing under him, turning his head to the side and panting into the pillows.

Dean moaned around his cock and began to bob his head, sucking harder. He looked up at Sam to lock eyes with him and Sam shuddered at the sight. He reached down for Dean's hand and grabbed at his wrist, bringing his brother's hand up to his mouth and kissing each finger before taking two of them into his mouth. Dean hummed, sending vibrations through Sam's body. Sam sucked at his fingers, swirling his tongue around them and getting them wet.

Dean pulled his mouth off of Sam's cock and started to trail kisses up his chest. He flicked his tongue over one of his nipples, gently nibbling and sucking on it before moving farther up. When he could nuzzle his nose against Sam's neck he pulled his fingers out. He pushed himself up on his elbow so he hovered above his little brother and leaned his forehead against his. Sam spread his legs wider and Dean moved his hand between them, nudging his index finger against Sam's entrance. He looked into his little brother's eyes and Sam nodded slightly, encouraging him to go on.

He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath when he felt Dean's finger push inside him. He could feel it shifting inside him and gasped when tip of it brushed over his prostate. He tangled one hand in Dean's hair, the other hand clutching at his back. Dean slowly pumped his finger in and out before pushing the second one in. He kissed Sam's neck, sucking on it and trying to leave a mark and distract his little brother from the stretch. Sam whimpered. The sensation of the fingers thrusting slowly into him and Dean's lips on his neck were so overwhelming that he almost forgot to breathe.

"Dean, please, I'm ready."

Dean shifted to be able to look at Sam.

"You sure, Sammy?"

Sam nodded, his cheeks were flushed and a thin layer of sweat covered his forehead.

"Ok then", Dean whispered and pecked Sam's lips before he leaned over to the nightstand. He grabbed the small bottle of lube they had put there and knelt back between Sam's legs.

He poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and then placed the bottle back on the nightstand. Sam watched as his brother slicked himself up, throwing his head back and moaning at the touch. He loved to hear his brother moan, loved the blissful look on his face.

Dean leaned back down and Sam slung his legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Dean lined himself up with Sam's hole, feeling the muscles flutter around the tip of his cock. He claimed Sam's lips in a passionate kiss as he started to push inside him. Sam shuddered and moaned into the kiss. He slung his arms around Dean's neck to hold him close as he felt his brother's hips against his ass. Dean didn't move for a few moments, letting Sam adjust to the stretch. When he broke the kiss and looked at him, he noticed the tears running down Sam's face.

"Sammy what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Dean voice was panicked; he wouldn't forgive himself if he hurt his baby brother.

Sam shook his head and gave him a slight smile. "You didn't hurt me Dean, I know you couldn't. It's just – I – Everywhere we go I'm the freak. And I get it, I mean, I'm the one carrying around those books about pagan gods and the knives and stuff and- and I always thought my life would be better if I were more like them – if I were normal." Sam blinked a few times to get rid of the tears and then continued: „But I got you and – I don't care what they say, because they don't matter. You're all that matters and maybe I am a freak and I'll never be normal but I got you and I wouldn't change that for the world."

Dean brought his hand to Sam's face and wiped away the tears.

"I love you Sammy. I always have and I always will, no matter how much of a freak you are." He smiled and kissed his forehead. "Don't let them bring you down." Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair and gave a kind thrust. Sam gasped and claimed Dean's lips with his again as Dean continued to slowly thrust into him.

"F-Faster, please," Sam breathed against Dean's lips. Dean nuzzled Sammy's neck and lightly bit down on his shoulder, picking up the pace. Sam arched his back and moaned.

"I've wanted to do this the whole week," Dean murmured, kissing Sam's shoulder and neck. "Wanted to kiss you, touch you, push you down and fuck you. You're so tight Sammy, so perfect." He slid his hand between their bodies, taking Sam's cock in his hand and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Dean, oh god, Dean I'm close."

Sam shuddered. He could feel Dean's breath against his ear.

"Go ahead. Wanna see you come, wanna feel you clench around me. You're so pretty writhing beneath me. Come on, Sammy, come for me."

Sam grabbed Dean's hair tightly, his hips bucking up and his toes curling as he came.

It was all it took for Dean to follow him over the edge. He thrust into his baby brother one last time before he spilled deep inside him. Sam was still coming down from his orgasm and to feel his big brother's come gushing inside him was almost surreal.

He whimpered when Dean pulled out and lay down next to him. He could feel Dean's come dribbling out of him but he didn't care. He rolled onto his side so he could throw his leg over Dean's and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

Dean knew that they should probably get a shower or at least clean themselves up but he couldn't bring himself to move even an inch away from Sammy, so he pulled the covers up over them to make sure they wouldn't get cold in case they fell asleep. He slung his arms around his little brother and held him close. Maybe one day, when all this was over, he could give Sam the life he wanted and deserved. He really hoped so. But for now it was just enough to feel each other's breath on their skin and the warmth of their bodies as they fell asleep.


End file.
